


Frozen

by black_tea_blue_pens



Series: Disney princes(ses) [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, fluff y angst, y probablemente me olvido de alguno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens/pseuds/black_tea_blue_pens
Summary: Victor el príncipe de hielo y su hermano Yuri en una aventura congelada





	

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de que me echéis hate, esto no es victurio. No como ship romántico, al menos.

El verano en Arendelle no era especialmente cálido. No era un país popular por sus playas. De hecho, era famoso por lo crudo que podía llegar a ser el invierno. Aquel día, sin embargo, el Sol brillaba en lo más alto al mediodía y en el palacio, tanto el servicio como la familia real llevaban ropa ligera en el que era sin duda uno de los días más calurosos de lo que llevaban de año.

El hijo mayor de los reyes, y por ende heredero al trono, había pasado toda la mañana con su padre, en una serie de reuniones que, a pesar de lo aburridas que podían llegar a ser, no habían conseguido reducir su energía. Claro que pocas cosas podían hacerlo aquel día: su hermano Yuri había cumplido cuatro años la semana anterior y había llegado el momento que llevaba años esperando, casi desde que el pequeño nació.

Cuando Victor volvió a casa, Yuri estaba en plena rabieta. No era algo extraño: nació llorando y si echabas cálculos, había pasado entre llantos y enfados fácilmente la mitad de su vida. La reina empezaba a desesperar.

—¿Se puede saber dónde se ha metido Victor?

—Debe estar al llegar, señora. Se marchó de madrugada con su padre.

Por mucho que a Victor le divirtiese ver a su madre en aquella situación, decidió que aquel era un buen momento para salvarla.

—¡Yuri! ¡No llores! —antes de que se diesen cuenta, ya le había arrancado al niño de los brazos—. Hoy te voy a enseñar algo que no hemos hecho nunca.

Al niño se le iluminó la cara y dejó de llorar de inmediato. Parecía mentira, pensó su madre, lo fácil que resultaba para Victor calmar a su hermano, y lo difícil que era para el resto del mundo.

El chico, con una sonrisa inalterable que traslucía cierto rastro de autosuficiencia, salió de la habitación en dirección a su cuarto con su hermano en brazos, tirándole del largo pelo blanco. A esas alturas el niño se moría de curiosidad.

Al atravesar el marco de la puerta se encontraron con su padre, el rey Yakov, que cruzó una mirada de desaprobación con su esposa: estrictos como eran, conscientes de la gran responsabilidad que suponía gobernar un reino, no les hacía ninguna gracia el aura de permanente alegría que desprendía su hijo: “Ese aire negligente que trae siempre, como si todo le diera igual”.

Victor sabía lo que sus padres pensaban de la capacidad con que había nacido. También sabía lo que pensaban de que dedicase todo su tiempo libre a perfeccionar ese triple axel que, en palabras del propio chico, a este paso moriría sin conseguir. Pero tras una infancia basada en intentar contentar a sus padres, había decidido, al empezar la adolescencia, que su forma de hacer las cosas no podía estar tan mal.

Ignorando al rey, llevó a su hermano a la habitación y le puso abrigo, guantes, gorro y calcetines de lana. Eso solo podía significar una cosa y Yuri ya estaba dando saltos ante la expectativa. Victor iba a hacer la magia.

Sacó del armario una caja de colores que a ojos del pequeño parecía inmensa.

—¿Te acuerdas de que se me había olvidado tu regalo de cumpleaños?

Yuri asintió con fuerza, los ojos abiertos como platos. Le había decepcionado mucho, y se había enfadado con él al principio, pero no había llorado porque Victor a cambio había hecho magia, y habían jugado con un muñeco de nieve: _ “Hola, soy Kenjiro. ¡Y me gustan los abrazos calentitos!” _ También sabía bailar como una marioneta, pero no tan bien como Victor. Si algo tenía claro Yuri es que nadie bailaba tan bien como su hermano mayor.

—Pues no es verdad.

Cuando vio lo que había dentro de la caja, el niño se quedó boquiabierto. Eran botas. Pero no unas botas cualesquiera: eran iguales que las que su hermano mayor vestía cuando bailaba, con dos cosas metálicas en las suelas que  _ "nunca debes tocar, Yuri, porque es muy peligroso". _

Cada uno cogió sus patines y echaron a correr: atravesaron el palacio, salieron a los jardines por la puerta de atrás y siguieron andando hasta un enorme lago. Yuri lo conocía: era el lugar a donde iban siempre que Victor hacía magia.

—¿Aquí?

Victor asintió. Yuri sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero eso no le quitaba la emoción. Empezaba en sus manos: un aire frío, chispas azules que se iban extendiendo y lo iban envolviendo todo, y la temperatura bajaba. El lago empezó a helarse, hasta que todo era una superficie de hielo perfectamente lisa.

—¿Qué te parece?

—¿Me vas a enseñar a hacer lo que tú haces?

Con empeño, muchas caídas y la eterna paciencia de su hermano mayor, Yuri aprendió aquel día a sostenerse de pie en el hielo, y a avanzar con un poco de ayuda. No se dio cuenta de lo agotado que estaba hasta que su hermano le quitó los patines.

—Descansa.

—¿Vas a bailar?

Victor le guiñó un ojo y se deslizó hasta el centro del lago. Después empezó a moverse. Un único pensamiento pasaba por la cabeza de Yuri mientras veía cómo su hermano se deslizaba por el hielo, como si hubiera nacido para ello:  _ “quiero ser como él”. _

La coreografía terminó en una pose espectacular que arrancó los aplausos de Yuri, y no fue hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en el palacio y Victor se hubo marchado a su habitación que el niño comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente porque le dolían los moratones que le habían aparecido por todo el cuerpo.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Yuri no era el único admirando los movimientos de Victor.

 

* * *

 

 

—Casi lo tienes. Inténtalo. Venga, salta, y… ¡AHORA!

Víctor miraba emocionado cómo su hermano, ahora de diez años, saltaba; giraba en el aire: una vuelta, dos… Y caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

—¡Otra vez! —anunció Yuri.

—Estoy un poco cansado. Podríamos dejarlo para otro día.

—Siempre dices lo mismo. Y luego estoy meses practicando solo.

Yuri tenía razón. Toda la razón, pensó Victor. Desde hacía un tiempo, eran raros los momentos que podía permitirse dedicar a su hermano, pero últimamente le costaba incluso mantener la sonrisa, y quien decía últimamente, decía un año y medio. Cuando cumplió los veinte su padre había decidido que “basta de tonterías para niños” y de un día para otro las responsabilidades del príncipe se habían multiplicado, manteniéndolo ocupado continuamente bajo lo que a estas alturas empezaba a demostrarse que eran excusas.

—Lo sé, lo siento mucho Yuri. Pero llevo todo el día trabajando y…

—¡Ya, pero yo no tengo la culpa! ¡Te pasas el tiempo de reunión en reunión y no hay manera de que hagamos nada juntos!

—Yuri, lo siento. Yo...

—¡Y hoy se suponía que íbamos a patinar! ¡No llevamos ni dos horas!

—¡LO SIENTO, ¿VALE?!

Victor lo vio perfectamente: vio cómo su brazo hacía un movimiento brusco en dirección a su hermano. Vio el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Vio el rayo que salía de la punta de sus dedos para chocar contra la cabeza rubia de su hermano pequeño. Vio cómo se caía hacia atrás, y no se levantaba. No vio nada más porque las lágrimas lo empañaron todo.

—¿Yuri?

Nada.

Entró en pánico.

— ¡Yuri! — cogió a su hermano en brazos y echó a correr hacia el castillo: el cansancio se había esfumado, solo quedaba el miedo. Irrumpió en el despacho de sus padres cargando todavía con su hermano y entre jadeos y llantos les contó todo lo que había ocurrido. Yakov se lo tomó con mucha más calma: dejó a su esposa, Lilia, al cargo de todos los papeles y veinte minutos después salían dos caballos del castillo: uno llevando a Victor y el otro a Yakov y a Yuri.

Anochecía cuando se detuvieron frente a una enorme casa de madera con una enorme superficie helada en el jardín lateral que Victor habría admirado si no hubiese estado tan preocupado.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—Mila . ¡Mila! ¡Abre! — a pesar de la insistencia del rey, la puerta tardó unos minutos en abrirse para revelar a una joven alta, pelirroja, y con una sonrisa deslumbrante que al ver quiénes la visitaban y en qué condiciones, se esfumó.

Les hizo atravesar varias habitaciones hasta llegar a lo que bien podía ser una habitación de hospital, con una camilla en el centro. Bajo sus instrucciones, Victor tumbó a su hermano en ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Le he disparado hielo sin querer a la cabeza, y no despierta.

—¿Naciste con los poderes, o hechizado?

—No lo sé. Aparecieron cuando tenía cinco años.

—Tenéis suerte de que no haya sido en el corazón. El corazón no es tan sencillo de cambiar pero la cabeza es distinta.

—Haz lo que debas hacer —el tono en que el su padre dijo aquello no le gustó a Victor. Claro que pocas cosas de las que hacía su padre le gustaban.

—Lo más sencillo es eliminar la magia, incluso los recuerdos de magia para estar seguros. Pero no os preocupéis —continuó, hablando directamente a Víctor— puedo dejar la diversión.

—Vaya consuelo —murmuró—. ¿Hay otra solución?

—Puedo dejar los recuerdos, pero… Hay más riesgo si vuelve a ocurrir.

—Bórralos. —Interrumpió el rey, dejando a Victor con la palabra en la boca.

 

Mila despidió al rey y a sus hijos en la puerta y se sentó en los escalones de la entrada en cuanto se perdieron de vista.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis mirando?

De detrás de la casa aparecieron dos figuras.

—Desde que estaban patinando en el lago. —Eran dos chicos, de alrededor de dieciséis años. Por sus rasgos, Mila supuso que venían de algún país del este. El que había hablado, de cara infantil y algo regordete, se puso rojo hasta las orejas. El otro, más moreno, parecía mucho más calmado.

Mila soltó una risa alegre que hizo que ambos se incomodasen.

—¿Tú sabes patinar así?

—No. Pero me gustaría aprender.

—¿Cómo os llamáis?

—Yuuri. Y él es Phichit.

Mila le pellizcó la mejilla.

—Qué monos. Me quedo con vosotros.

 

Yuri despertó cuando estaban regresando al palacio. Victor no decía ni una palabra, resistiendo la tentación de hacer algo para comprobar si realmente Yuri se había olvidado de todo mientras su padre le explicaba que se había caído patinando y volvían del médico.

Cuando por fin se metió en su habitación, Victor estaba mental y físicamente agotado. Se metió en la cama y le dio tiempo a pensar que tenía que encontrar la manera de que aquello no volviese a pasar justo antes de quedarse dormido.

 

Le despertaron una serie de golpes en la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

Otabek Altin, un chico algo más mayor que su hermano pequeño y que trabajaba para el castillo (o eso decía su padre; en realidad, sus funciones prácticamente se reducían a guardaespaldas y amigo de Yuri), asomó la cabeza.

—Su padre le quiere en treinta minutos en el despacho.

Era curioso cómo ese chico tan serio e inescrutable lo trataba a él de usted, cuando con su hermano se tomaba tantas confianzas.

Se preparó en veinte y en cuestión de segundos estaba en el lugar indicado.

—¿Cómo está Yuri?

—Ya está perfectamente.

—Pues voy a verle —estaba ya girando el picaporte con una gran sonrisa para cuando terminó de decir aquello. 

—Lo tienes prohibido. —La voz de su padre, seria como la de un juez dictando sentencia, hizo que se detuviera.

Victor se dio la vuelta con tanta brusquedad que su larga coleta chocó contra la pared.

—¿Perdón? —ya no sonreía.

—No volverás a ver a tu hermano. Estás muy ocupado, y es peligroso; lo que pasó ayer podría perfectamente repetirse y ya oíste a Mila. Tuvimos suerte, la próxima podría ser peor.

—¿Y cuánto va a durar?

—Lo que yo considere conveniente.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala.

—Victor —dijo su padre finalmente— deja de hacer eso.

—¿El qué…? ¡Ah! —La temperatura de la habitación había descendido más de la cuenta.

—Vete a tu habitación y descansa por hoy.

—Y para qué quiero un día libre si no puedo pasarlo con Yuri.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada.

—Háblame con más respeto.

—Perdón.

Salió dando un portazo. Su padre exhaló lentamente y se recostó en la silla.

Victor entró en su cuarto en tromba, cogió los patines y echó a correr en dirección al lago. En la puerta del castillo se cruzó con Yuri.

—¿Qué tal vas? —le preguntó.

—Cansado, pero creo que ya estoy bien.

—¡Victor!

Era su madre.

—Hasta luego.

A Yuri le sorprendió su actitud, pero no dijo nada.

 

Cuando anunciaron la muerte de su padre, Victor se la tomó con mucha indiferencia. Bien pensado, no podía esperar otra cosa: llevaba casi dos años enfermo, y su hijo había asumido la práctica totalidad de sus funciones. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, se alegraba un poco. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar la manera de volver a acercarse a su hermano.

Con Yuri había sido muy distinto: fue él quien durante el funeral, sentado al lado de su madre, lloraba en silencio mientras Victor reprimía la tentación de correr a consolarle como llevaba sin hacer casi siete años.

Durante todo aquel tiempo, su padre lo había hecho muy bien: desde que ocurrió el accidente, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Victor por que nadie viese ni rastro de su poder, había alejado a Yuri de él por el simple miedo de que volviese a ocurrir un accidente. Al principio su hermano preguntaba: Victor había oído a sus padres soltar excusa tras excusa mientras Yuri, enfadado, demandaba saber por qué había perdido a su hermano mayor de un día para otro. Pero había terminado aceptándolo. Ahora, Victor y él eran como dos desconocidos que vivían en el mismo piso de un hotel: cuando Victor intentaba acercarse a su hermano, siempre aparecía alguien de la nada dispuesto a separarles.

 

La coronación de Victor se celebró en cuestión de días tras el funeral, coincidiendo con el deshielo de abril. Yuri se levantó aquel día ante varios golpes en la puerta.

—¿Sí?

La puerta se abrió y encontró a Victor asomándose con una enorme sonrisa.

—Abrígate bien y te espero en el lago.

Y salió.

Yuri se preparó en tiempo récord, cogió los patines y echó a correr. En aquella época del año era imposible que el lago estuviese congelado, pensaba. A Victor se le había ido la cabeza, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin pedirle nada que la curiosidad impidió que se plantease nada más.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con que estaba completamente equivocado: sobre el lago completamente sólido, una estilizada figura patinaba en una rutina que Yuri conocía de sobra.

Se unió a él y la bailaron completa, dos veces. Su sincronización no era tan buena como antes, y Victor fallaba los saltos tras mucho tiempo sin practicar, pero cuando terminaron, a Yuri no le dio tiempo ni a respirar. Victor se acercó a él y le abrazó.

Él se escurrió, algo incómodo con el contacto.

—Vamos a llegar tarde, vamos.

Volvieron al castillo en silencio. A Yuri se le acumulaban las preguntas en la punta de la lengua, pero seguía con la impresión de que no había confianza suficiente para formularlas.

La ceremonia se celebró aquella tarde, en el salón del trono, donde Yuri tuvo que permanecer sentado al lado de su madre las dos horas que duró, y cuando su hermano entró en la sala, apenas le reconocía: se había cortado el pelo. Yuri no recordaba que Victor hubiese llevado el pelo por encima de los hombros nunca. “Le queda fatal” pensó. Iba a tardar en acostumbrarse. 

Por fin terminó la ceremonia y pudo acercarse a él. O eso pensó: estaba rodeado de demasiadas personas, la mayoría desconocidos a excepción de Christophe Giacometti, aquel noble que era tan amigo de su hermano y que siempre andaba por el castillo metiendo mano a todo lo que se movía (lo que a veces incluía al propio Victor). Terminó rindiéndose en cuestión de minutos, comprendiendo que entre tanta gente importante era imposible que le hiciese más caso del que le había hecho durante los últimos seis años, y le dio la impresión de que lo que había ocurrido por la mañana había sido una alucinación.

Para rematar el enfado que volvía a llenar su estómago rápidamente, apareció la persona más insoportable que había pisado jamás el castillo. Jean-Jacques Leroy.

—Se te ve solo, principito.

—No lo estoy.

—¿Qué te parece? Tu hermano ya es rey. Y nosotros dos aquí, sin comernos una rosca.

—Hazle un favor al mundo y piérdete.

En aquel momento, Otabek apareció a su lado. Nunca le había agradecido tanto su repentina aparición.

—Yuri, un hombre quiere hablar contigo. Te espera en el salón.

Agradecido con Otabek y enfadado con el resto del mundo, salió del salón.

—Yuri. ¡Yuri!

Se dio la vuelta. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años se le acercaba por el pasillo.

—Te estaba buscando. Me dijo Mila que hablase contigo.

Mila, Mila… Mila era la mujer que vivía en las montañas. A veces bajaba a ver a Victor y hablar con él. Yuri no sabía de qué: siempre hablaban a solas y en secreto. Una vez, hacía alrededor de dos años, había encontrado a Yuri patinando en el lago y aquella había sido la única vez que habían mantenido una conversación medianamente larga.

—Ciao. Mi nombre es Celestino —tenía un fuerte acento extranjero… ¿italiano? —Soy entrenador de patinaje artístico. A nivel profesional. Me gustaría entrenarte.

Yuri se quedó varios segundos observando al hombre y procesando la información recibida antes de reaccionar por encima del enfado:

—Pues por mí perfecto. Tampoco tengo nada que hacer aquí.

El hombre se sorprendió.

—Piénsatelo, ¿quieres? Yo vivo al sur, por Italia. Estaré un mes más en la ciudad, así que tienes tiempo de elegir.

—No. Voy a hablar con mi hermano ahora mismo y hago las maletas.

 

Yuri irrumpió en el salón y fue directo hacia Victor, esquivando a una multitud de personas que buscaban su atención durante unos minutos.

—Victor. Ah, hola Chris. Victor. ¡VICTOR!

Su hermano, tras murmurar una disculpa, se dio la vuelta.

—¡Dime! —Volvía a tener esa deslumbrante sonrisa. Y a Yuri le volvió a poner de mal humor. Cosa que tampoco era extraña: había pocas cosas que no tuviesen ese efecto en él.

—Me voy a Italia.

Su hermano se quedó mirándole, con la cabeza ladeada y la sonrisa congelada.

—¿Eh?

—Que me voy a Italia. A patinar en competición. Pero necesito tu permiso.

—Pero… ¿Ahora?

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora.

—¿Y eso?

—Ya te lo he dicho, para entrenar. Y porque ya ha quedado claro que aquí no hago nada.

—Pero papá no está, y yo pensé que… Pensé que igual podíamos volver a estar como antes.

—Pues yo no quiero.

—No puedo decirte que no...

—Entonces, perfecto.

Yuri se dio la vuelta, pero no había dado un paso cuando la temperatura de toda la habitación comenzó a bajar, y en cuestión de segundos estaba temblando de frío.

Empezó a nevar.

Y fue entonces cuando Victor se dio cuenta de que ocurría algo. No. De que él estaba provocando algo. De que las emociones se la habían vuelto a jugar. Miró a su alrededor, desconcertado, y vio a su madre al lado de su hermano, mirándole. El mensaje estaba claro: “otra vez”. La sonrisa desapareció.

—Esto tenía que estar controlado. Papá tenía razón. Es… Es peligroso.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que, si quería protegerlo, tenía que alejarse de Yuri. Rápido. Como había estado haciendo hasta entonces. Y eso hizo: echó a correr.

La temperatura volvió a la normalidad de inmediato; los invitados fueron recuperándose y empezaron los murmullos alrededor de Yuri. Su madre decidió dar por terminada la fiesta y en cuestión de minutos, el salón del trono volvía a estar vacío y los invitados que se alojaban en el castillo se habían marchado a sus habitaciones. Y Yuri volvía a estar solo y con ganas de romper algo.

Se metió en su cuarto y pegó una patada a la puerta que le sentó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

 

Victor llegó sin parar de correr hasta el lago y continuó corriendo, seguido siempre de una tormenta de nieve descontrolada. Llegó a las montañas y empezó a subir.

Solo cuando había perdido el castillo y todo rastro de ser humano se atrevió a dejar salir las chispas azules mientras todo a su alrededor se congelaba rápidamente.

Al principio, simplemente lo dejó salir: había estado seis años reprimiéndolo y no sabía que lo había echado de menos. Poco a poco, dejándose llevar por sus caprichos, la nieve comenzó a cobrar forma. Se levantó del suelo, dejando una capa de hielo lisa, y comenzó a formar columnas, bóvedas, escaleras y techos. Algo parecido a una lámpara de araña colgaba de lo más alto y por un momento Victor se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta allí. Victor nunca se había molestado en saber hasta dónde llegaban sus poderes, pero lo que estaba claro era que los había subestimado. Porque su incómodo atuendo para las ceremonias había desaparecido, y ahora estaba cubierto por lo que tenía toda la pinta de ser un traje hecho de nieve y hielo y sus zapatos incluían cuchillas.

Por fin.

Se detuvo un instante a admirar su propio trabajo: un enorme castillo de hielo que se levantaba, la aguja de la torre hundida en su propia tormenta de nieve, y los suelos eran una inmensa superficie perfectamente helada.

Encantado con su propia capacidad, no vio la figura que se escapaba corriendo con aire despistado.

 

—Mamá, me voy a buscar a Victor.

Había pasado un día y medio desde la desaparición de su hermano; Celestino había vuelto para entrevistarse con Yuri, pero él estaba demasiado pendiente de la desaparición de su hermano y había dejado el asunto en el aire.

—No. No podéis desaparecer los dos tan de repente.

—Estáis de broma. Seis años ignorándome, y de un día para otro soy la máxima prioridad de todo el mundo.

—No te hemos…

—No, ¿verdad? —Ignorando a su madre en el enfado, salió del palacio equipado con los patines a la espalda. A su lado, siguiendo las órdenes del propio Yuri, iba Otabek. 

Fueron al lago primero a buscar a Victor, pero no estaba. Por supuesto. Habían pasado casi dos días.

Se sentó en el borde para evitar mojarse y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta: el lago estaba descongelado. Y eso que había estado patinando el día anterior. Fantástico. Su hermano, que de repente un día había empezado a pasar de él, había resultado ser una especie de mago malvado que congelaba lo que tocaba. Por lo menos lo que ocurrió en el lago el día de la coronación empezaba a cuadrar.

—¿Dónde crees que puede haber ido?

—Nosotros sabemos hacia dónde ha ido.

Aquella no era la voz de Otabek. Se dio la vuelta asustado y vio a su lado a dos personas: uno de ellos, el que había hablado, le miraba con algo de timidez mientras el otro tenía algo parecido a la curiosidad en la mirada.

—¿Tú quién eres?

—Yo me llamo Yuuri, y él es Phichit.

—¡Hola!

—¿Yuri? ¿Cómo yo?

—No. La u se alarga. Como Yuuri.

—Lo que sea. Sabes dónde está mi hermano ¿no? Pues llévame con él.

—Tú eres el príncipe ¿verdad?

Yuri le dirigió una mirada malhumorada.

—Sí.

Se pusieron en pie. Observándolos de frente, Yuri se dio cuenta de que debían ser bastante más mayores que él: veintipocos años. Cada uno llevaba un par de patines encima.

—Oye, Yuuri, ya le has encontrado. Yo voy a volver, ¿te parece?

El chico asintió en silencio y Phichit se alejó en la dirección del castillo.

—Vamos.

—¿Tú cómo sabes dónde está mi hermano?

—¿Yo? Le vimos pasar corriendo cuando iba hacia el palacio. Estaba yendo hacia el norte.

Yuri estaba a punto de reventar del enfado.

—Todo el mundo sabe qué pasa con mi hermano menos yo.

Yuuri seguía andando sin pararse, y Yuri no tenía más remedio que seguirle.

Durante día y medio estuvieron caminando por el bosque. Yuri parecía incansable y Otabek, en silencio, caminaba detrás. El otro chico no parecía tener más remedio que mantener su ritmo, aún con media sonrisa tímida y una especie de resignación que no terminaba de convencer al joven príncipe.

Los tres supieron cuándo habían llegado, aunque por otro lado era difícil no verlo... Empezó con el suelo. Llegó un momento en que el suelo se helaba, convirtiéndose en una superficie lisa que cubría hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Los tres, sin hacerse demasiadas preguntas, se pusieron los patines y continuaron: después comenzaron a aparecer árboles cubiertos de escarcha y esculturas imposibles: el blanco lo cubría todo, moldeado de todas las maneras imaginables, y por fin, a lo lejos, dominando todo el panorama, un palacio. Yuri no sabía hacia dónde mirar primero.

—No me puedo creer que mi hermano haya hecho esto...

—¿¡Yuri!? —Los dos pegaron un salto y se giraron a la vez. Hacia ellos venía un muñeco de nieve con un traje negro y dorado, patinando como si fuese algo normal y agitando los brazos para llamar su atención.

—¡No me puedo creer que seas tú! Oh, Dios mío, por fin puedo conocerte...

—¿Esto también lo ha hecho tu hermano? Es todavía mejor de lo que suponía.

—¿Otabek? ¿Tú también lo sabías?

—Me lo dijo tu padre cuando entré a trabajar aquí.

—Hola, soy Kenjiro Minami, y me gusta patinar y los abrazos calentitos. ¡Tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti!

Yuri estaba muy perdido.

—¿Sabes dónde está mi hermano?

—Por supuesto. ¡Vamos! Y tú debes ser Otabek. —No obtuvo respuesta, pero tampoco pareció importarle. De pronto pareció notar la presencia de una tercera persona.

—¿Y tú eres...?

—Yuuri.

—¿Os llamáis igual?

A estas alturas, Yuri se estaba impacientando.

—Dejad de armar ruido y vamos a buscar a mi hermano.

La pequeña comitiva continuó patinando entre un bosque de estructuras heladas cada vez más denso siguiendo la aguja de la torre del palacio, hasta que de pronto se abrió y se encontraron con la entrada del palacio prácticamente en sus narices. Solo entonces Yuri dudó.

—Llama —dijo Minami—. ¿Por qué no llama? ¿Crees que sabrá llamar?

Yuri le dedicó una mirada fulminante antes de pegar tres puñetazos a la puerta, que se abrió inmediatamente.

Ninguno de los tres dedicó demasiado tiempo a pensar en la maravilla helada que tenían ante sí. Las escaleras, las paredes, las columnas y las lámparas les pasaron completamente desapercibidas en cuanto vieron lo que se movía por la enorme sala.

Victor estaba patinando. Tanto Yuri como Yuuri e incluso Otabek le habían visto patinar antes y sabían que era muy bueno. Sabían que tenía una gracia especial que hacía que cada movimiento resultase hipnótico, pero nunca le habían llegado a ver así: sus movimientos tenían algo que no sabían que le había faltado todo ese tiempo. Porque por una vez Victor se movía con absoluta libertad.

Los tres observaron en silencio, sin interrumpir, mientras Victor seguía patinando, enlazando salto tras salto, aumentando la dificultad...

Llegado al triple axel se cayó. Y solo entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en la sala.

—¡YURI! —Para cuando pudo reaccionar, el príncipe por fin estaba abrazando a su hermano mayor, dejando de lado sus enfados adolescentes y sonriendo de corazón.

Lo primero que hizo Victor, después de presentarse a Yuuri (que parecía no haber salido del trance de haberle visto patinar) con más alegría e interés de los que su hermano pequeño consideraba estrictamente necesarios, y darle permiso para patinar por el palacio con Kenjiro mientras él hablaba con Yuri, fue contarle todo a su hermano. Desde el principio. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, pero al ver que volvía a enfadarse (aunque no con Victor, sino con sus padres y con el mundo en general), se encontró pensando que en realidad no había cambiado tanto. 

—¿Y cuándo vais a volver? —aquella pregunta les pilló a todos, incluido Kenjiro, por sorpresa. ¿"vais"?

—Cuando estés listo, claro.

La expresión de Victor cambió radicalmente. Volvía a la tristeza, una mucho más intensa que la melancolía en que llevaba sumergido todos estos años.

—Yo me quedo aquí.

—¡No puedes! —Ahí estaba. Otra vez. Yuri volvía a perder a su hermano, y ya iban tres veces—. Ya está todo resuelto. Papá no está, tú puedes volver al castillo y vivir con nosotros y volver a lo de antes y no quedarte encerrado todo el día aquí mientras yo sigo dándole vueltas al hecho de que de repente vuelvo a ser hijo único. No quiero irme a patinar fuera. De verdad. Quiero quedarme contigo.

Victor estaba llorando. De rabia, de impotencia, de que Yuri tenía razón. De que quería volver, de que no podía. De que algo, dentro de él, estaba intentando salir, y él no sabía cómo pararlo.

—Yuri, tú estás perfectamente bien sin mí. No hagas las cosas más difíciles. —¿De verdad era Victor quien había pronunciado esas palabras? ¿El mismo Victor que había llorado cuando su hermano le dijo que se iba a ir al extranjero a entrenar?

—No quiero. No quiero volver sin ti. El castillo es un rollo. Y mamá se va a enfadar.

—¿¡PERO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE CASI TE MATO!?

Era casi como un déjà vu: otra vez el rayo blanco, otra vez los ojos de Yuri, otra vez su hermano pequeño, en el suelo, inmóvil. Pero esta vez fue distinta. Le había impactado en el corazón.

Otabek cogió a Yuri a pulso y se lo cargó al hombro.

—Tenemos que llevárnoslo. Hay que llevarlo con Mila, deprisa.

Por supuesto que Yakov había enseñado a Otabek lo que había que hacer. Cuanto más lo pensaba Victor, más insufrible le parecía su padre.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó Yuuri. Aquel chico, desde su llegada, había estado pendiente de todos los movimientos de Victor. Tampoco es que eso le hubiese hecho sentir incómodo.

—Yo me quedo aquí. No puedo hacer más daño a mi hermano.

 

* * *

Phichit cerró la puerta de la jaula con un suspiro. Uno de los hamsters estaba nervioso: llevaba varios días sin dejarse coger y comía bastante menos que sus compañeros. A Phichit le preocupaba, aunque no tanto como a Mila le preocupaba Yuuri, y su ferviente admiración por el nuevo rey, que no parecía llevarle a ninguna parte. Así que cuando, un día después de haber dejado a su amigo con el príncipe, escucharon llamar a la puerta, los dos se abalanzaron desde puntas opuestas de la casa para abrirla y encontrarse con un Yuri extraordinariamente pálido que se apoyaba en Otabek para andar. Yuuri iba unos pasos por detrás.

—Mila, puedes ayudarle ¿verdad?

Yuri recordaba haber pasado por todo aquello: la camilla, las preguntas, la impresión de que le estaban quitando algo... Y el sueño. Pero esta vez tenía a un muñeco de nieve con patines a su lado, hablando constantemente, impidiéndole dormir, porque Mila se lo había pedido. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado, Phichit entraba en pánico.

—¿¡AMOR VERDADERO!? ¿Y ESO QUÉ ES?

—Hay que traer a Victor. No hay otra. —De nuevo Mila se preguntó si Yuuri decía aquello realmente por el bien del príncipe o por su propio interés.

—Pues no sé a qué esperamos.

Llevaron a Yuri al castillo. La reina, desconcertada y sin saber muy bien todavía cómo reaccionar a la desaparición de Victor y Yuri, no se opuso a que su hijo menor se quedase durmiendo en su habitación, al cuidado de un guardaespaldas y de un muñeco de nieve que no parecía tener intención de cerrar la boca, mientras dos jóvenes asiáticos a los que no conocía de nada cogían dos caballos de la cuadra para ir a buscar a su hijo mayor.

 

Encontraron a Victor como le habían dejado: patinando. Pero si la vez anterior patinaba libre, ahora la melancolía había vuelto. Phichit no podía evitar pensar que la forma de patinar del rey, aunque hermosa, era demasiado triste, pero de nuevo Yuuri no podía apartar la mirada de él. Phichit puso los ojos en blanco. Tenían prisa.

—¡¡VICTOR!!

El rey paró en seco y se giró. Al verles (o al ver a Yuuri, pensó Phichit) sonrió.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Yuuri le contó lo que había pasado. Le contó el estado en el que se encontraba Yuri. Que los últimos kilómetros de trayecto le había arrastrado prácticamente, y que tenía que venir con ellos ya.

 

—Minami, ¿dónde se ha metido Yuuri?

—¿Eh? Ha ido a buscar a tu hermano.

—No va a venir.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Yuuri puede conseguir cualquier cosa. Yo lo he visto. —Por lo visto no solo Victor había creado a aquel muñeco, sino que además su actitud hacia la gente le influía.

Yuri volvió a derrumbarse sobre la cama. No le quedaba fuerza, y a pesar de la insistencia de Kenjiro, tampoco esperanza. Había pasado ya casi un día entero: si Victor quisiese venir, ya lo habría hecho.

—¡Ahí está! —Yuri se lanzó hacia la ventana al grito de Kenjiro. Efectivamente: Dos caballos se acercaban al galope a caballo desde el castillo. Uno de ellos llevaba a Phichit, y el otro, unos metros más adelantado, a Victor y a Yuuri. En cuestión de minutos Victor y Yuuri irrumpieron en la habitación de Yuri, y Victor se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano.

—¡Yuri! ¡Yuri, lo siento muchísimo! ¡No quería hacerte daño! No tengo ni idea de cómo solucionar esto. Yo...

El efecto fue inmediato. La temperatura corporal de Yuri comenzó a elevarse, y se encontró llorando aferrado a su hermano. Yuuri se marchó con Kenjiro de la habitación mientras los dos hermanos seguían abrazados. En algún momento Yuri se quedó dormido.

Cuando se despertó, Victor seguía a su lado.

 

* * *

 

—¡Phichit! ¿Te vas ya?

—Sí. Celestino me está esperando.

—Pero mañana…

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Victor, y yo no quiero molestar.

Yuuri enrojeció.

—Dudo que Yuri me deje acercarme a él.

—Encontrarás la manera. O la encontrará Victor, por eso no te preocupes.

—Nah. No hay manera de separarles.

—Pues pídele ayuda a Otabek.

—Ya veremos…

Se abrazaron una vez más y Phichit echó a andar al pueblo, donde había quedado con el entrenador italiano para comenzar su carrera como patinador profesional. Yuuri volvió andando al castillo.

—¿Ya se ha ido? —Kenjiro le esperaba en la puerta.

—Sí.

—¿Y a dónde vamos ahora?

—Al lago.

Yuuri seguía preguntándose qué había visto Kenjiro en él para desarrollar aquella admiración absurda que le llevaba a seguirlo a todas partes, pero a la tercera vez que le salvó de morir por culpa de la curiosidad que sentía hacia las hogueras, decidió dejarle hacer y se habían hecho muy amigos.

—Mañana vuelves con Mila ¿no?

—Pasado mañana. Me ha dado tres días. Creo que está planeando un viaje y quiere que la sustituya.

Cuando llegaron al lago, Victor y Yuri estaban haciendo una espiral de la muerte. O intentándolo. A la mitad, uno de los dos se soltó y Yuri salió disparado, aterrizando sobre un montón de nieve que apareció de la nada.

Se levantó de inmediato y fue directo hacia su hermano.

—A Otabek le sale.

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco al oír aquello.

—¡Eso habría que verlo! —gritó Kenjiro. Todos los presentes se giraron hacia ellos.

—¡YUURI!

Victor se acercó patinando hacia ellos. Su hermano resopló y llamó al chico kazajo, que llevaba observando en silencio un largo rato. Tal y como había dicho, la figura les salía perfecta.

—¿Y ya le habéis puesto nombre a la rutina? —Preguntó Yuuri. Victor y su hermano llevaban ya varios meses preparándola para enseñársela a su madre, y solo les quedaba perfeccionar aquella espiral para tenerla completa.

—Creo que tengo uno.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Stay close to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía unas cuantas cosas que decir aquí pero se me han ido olvidando. Eso me pasa por no apuntar. La beta reader de este fanfic es @AoiHerondale, y también le debo mi eterno agradecimiento a @polvoralass (tumblr) por iluminarme con el final. Por favor, dejad en los comentarios qué os parece, porque me hacéis muy feliz.


End file.
